Luna's Lament
by PonyBestfriend
Summary: After remembering a nightmare from her foal-hood. Luna wonders if she even belongs in Equestria. Her sister tries to help her by making her realize that their days now are no different from when they were foals.


**Note: I don't own anything involved with this story except for OC's. Please don't judge me on this.**

Our story begins way back during old Equestria. Luna, the young filly alicorn princess, was surrounded by lots of creatures in a lush and beautiful field near a hill somewhere. The sun was shining bright and she was smiling, enjoying the sights and sounds that were around her.

"This is such a great day." She told the animals around her. Suddenly, a thick purple fog rolled into the area, and blocked the sun, making the land darker. "What's going on?" Luna asked. She could barely even see a hoofs length in front of her. When the fog finally cleared up, the sun seemed to have disappeared and the moon was out.

"Do you like the night?" Luna could hear a mare speak to her.

"Oh yes. It's very beautiful. I love how the moon shines and how the stars twinkle in the sky." Luna told the mysterious voice.

"Do you wish to have the night time stay forever?" the voice asked again.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Luna said to the voice "I mean, the night is beautiful, but during the day my sister and I get to play with our friends."

"Do you care for your sister?" The voice asked.

"Of course I do." Luna stated with pride. "She and I are princesses and we get along great." Luna could hear the voice give off a laugh that sent a chill up her spine. "What are you laughing for?"

"You truly believe that your sister cares for you?" the voice asked. "She would rather banish you from Equestria if she was given the chance."

"What are you saying?" Luna asked, sounding frightened. "Who are you?"

"My dear Luna," the voice answered. "You should know who I am." Suddenly, a mysterious adult alicorn who seemed very familiar to Luna for unknown reasons appeared in front of her. "After all, we have much more in common than you think."

Luna backed away. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"You don't recognize me?" the alicorn asked. Suddenly the alicorn started to look much more familiar. It almost looked like-

"Me?" Luna asked in shock.

The adult Luna seemed to smirk. "Well, you are much smarter than you think."

"But you can't be me." Luna stated. "I'm me."

"I'm you as an adult, Luna." The mare kept her smirk.

"Why are you here?" filly Luna asked, still scared of this mysterious pony that was in front of her.

"Luna, you must destroy your sister and bring about the eternal night." mare Luna told her younger self. "You and I are one."

"Destroy Celestia?" Luna asked. "I wouldn't dare.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you." The mare stated before turning into a much different alicorn, one with a black coat and the fog as her man and tail. The black mare walked up to Luna who started backing away.

After a bit, Luna started running away towards a forest. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get as far away from this black mare as she could. Luna ran as fast as her little legs could take her, with the black mare keeping her distance and hovering slightly low to the ground and chasing Luna.

Luna was panicking. Her heart was racing, she was panting heavily and she was feeling major fear. Luna looked back to see if the black mare was still chasing her, but during that split second, she tripped over an unnoticed tree root. Luna tried to get up, but when she tried to get up, vines snared her legs to the root. Luna looked back and saw that the mare's horn started to glow. Then, there was a bright flash of light.

Luna woke up from her sleep, screaming. Almost everyone in the castle in Canterlot heard her. Celestia went up to her sister's bed-side. Luna was panting. "Lulu, are you okay?" the older white filly asked.

"Celly," Luna began. "I had the most awful nightmare. I couldn't even believe what happened." Luna was starting to cry a bit. She had nightmares before, but this one was especially scary. Celestia only got into Luna's bed and place a hoof on her back.

"There there," Celestia comforted her. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now. Whatever was in that dream can't hurt you now." Celestia wiped away her younger sister's tears.

It was at that moment, Celestia and Luna's parents, King Rock Slider (a Pegasus) and Queen Silverwind (a Unicorn) came into the room after hearing their younger daughter's scream.

"Luna, Celestia, is everything okay?" Rock Slider asked in a concerned tone. But his older daughter gave him a simple "Ssssshhhhh" as she comforted Luna.

The two parents smiled. "That is such a sweet sight." Silverwind stated in her usual calm and majestic voice. Rock Slider smiled; glad to see the two alicorns were perfectly fine and not harmed in any way.

The two royal leaders went back to their bedroom, glad that their older daughter could help their younger daughter.

"You okay now Lulu?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded. "You think you can get some rest now?" Luna only shook her head. "You want to sleep in my bed with me to make sure that no more nightmares can affect you now?" Luna nodded. The two of them gently glided over to Celestia's part of their shared bedroom. Celestia rested her head down on one of her pillows as she felt something gripping at her stomach. When she looked down, she saw her sister hugging her and smiling.

"Good night Celly" Luna told her sister. Celestia smiled.

"Good night Lulu" Celestia responded back.

Years later, about a week after Luna had returned from her banishment to the moon, she frowned, reminiscing on that night so many years ago. "My nightmare was wrong." Luna told herself. "It's not my sister who didn't care about me, it's that I didn't care about her. I don't deserve to be in this castle, in this city, or in Equestria for that matter. She was right to banish me." A tear started rolling down her cheek. "I need to talk to Celestia. Perhaps she can tell me where I deserve to be."

**Note: Thanks for reading this new story. I hope that I don't get a severe case of writer's block unlike my other story.**


End file.
